Venus Theiatena
Character Synopsis Goddess Venus is a represention of Love and Sex. Venus is the creator of all Love Fairies and is the queen of The Sky Garden, she is regarded as Kyu's Boss and the one behind all the love that happens down below in The Human World. Venus challenges The Player that they couldn't gain their affection however she is proven wrong within days where she and The Player get intimate in the bedroom Character Statistics Tiering: 3-B, likely Low 2-C Verse: Huniepop Name: Goddess Venus, Theiatena Venus Gender: Female Age: 10,000 Years Old (As old as The Virgo Constellation) Classification: Divine Goddess, Love & Sex itself Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Is the influence and represention of all Love that happens within The Human World. Should have the same abilities as Love Fairies, who feed on emotions to sustain a physical form), Immortality (1, 4 & 8, is reliant on the idea of Love and Sex), Creation & Mind Manipulation (Created the Love Fairies and gifted them with the ability of sentience and different personalities), Non-Corporeal (Traditionally exists without a form. Unlike Love Fairies she doesn't need Emotions to sustain her Human Form), Perception Manipulation (Both Venus and Love Fairies are completely inperceivable to anyone who aren't chosen humans or Gods), Shapeshifting (Capable of taking the form and appearance of anything she wants similarily to Kyu), Abstract Existence (Is treated as not just being a Goddess of Love & Sex. But the literal essence and representation of said ideals. Described as a vessel of Love & Desire), Reality Warping (Shaped all of Sky Garden, of which is an entire world), Summoning (Can likely summon Love Fairies to aid her), Conceptual Manipulation (The concept of Love & Sex itself, as such she has control over it's abstract nature), Time Manipulation (Time in Sky Garden passes much faster than it does within The Human World). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (Cannot be effected by Emotion-Based and Mental Abilities. As Love Fairies and to extension Venus can only fall in love through their own will and not through outside forces. Same goes for their mentality) Destructive Ability: Multi-Galaxy Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Governs and is likely the creator of Sky Garden, which was described by Kyu to be "similiar to our world" in size and scale with few differences. Love is treated as a concept that exists across The Universe, which Venus embodies. Sky Garden itself is heavily implied to have it's own time as evident by Kyu's remark on how time passes faster their than in The Human World. Should be on par with demons capable of devouring galaxies) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Traveled from Sky Garden to The Player's bedroom in nearly an instant. Which would require this speed whether it's a Planet or Universe, given it's implied Sky Garden exists far outside of The Constellations) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Galatic, likely Universal+ '(Sustains the entirety of Sky Garden, which depending on statements can be a Planet similar to earth to an entire Universe that exists beyond The Human Universe. aka The Material World. On par with demons who casually consume galaxies) 'Durability: '''Multi-Galaxy Level', likely '''Universe Level+ '(Hasn't shown any real durability feats however she should be as durable as her AP). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence and Immortality make her harder to kill Stamina: Limitless '(Is unable to fatigue unlike a Love Fairy who relies on Emotions to sustain a physical form) 'Range: Universal '(Influences love across all of The Universe {The Human World} and also represents the idea to extension) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Like Love Fairies, she has knowledge on everyone within The Human World at all times, knowing their background, what they are doing at any given time and in addition knowledge regarding their sexual interactions) '''Weaknesses: If the concept of Love & Sex fades, Venus too will cease Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Goddess of Love: '''Venus is the very realization of Love and Sex itself. She controls all Love that happens across The Human World and also controls Sex as well. Venus also will continue to exist across the ages unless a concept of Love and Sex cease to exist) '''Extra Info: ' *Regarding Venus's stats, it's pretty much confirmed she governs Sky Garden and maybe is even it's creator. Sky Garden is called a "World" by Kyu. However, World in this context may reference a Planet based on the mentioned clouds, but World is more times treated as Universe based on both Kyu's bio and implications. So due to the varying nature. the tiering 5-B, likely Low 2-C '''was given *Furthermore Venus gets the '''Low 2-C rating because she's treated as an Embodiment of Love, of which is a Universal Concept. Meaning she's a Universal Abstract, hence the rating. Under normal circumstances it would be just 3-A Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Huniepop Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2